


The longer we run

by cloudnymphs



Series: Let them Dance - Jaco and Granolah ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Found Family, Friendship, Healing -- for both of them, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jaco chooses violence 90 percent of this fic, M/M, Suspense, bulma and co use jaco's kidnapping as a vacation LOL, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Jaco should’ve have paid more attention to the prisoner roster. Yet, due to his carelessness he is sent to capture this mysterious Granolah (that goes as expected).OrJaco is sent to find Granolah after allowing him to escape and is immediately taken hostage upon the two meeting. However, as the two get to know each other more and true emotions start to arise—both discover they may be more friends than enemies.
Relationships: Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi/Granolah, Jaco/Granolah, others later on - Relationship
Series: Let them Dance - Jaco and Granolah ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169948





	The longer we run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all. Me and my rare pairs--they live in my head rent free. Please read, tell me what you think and leave a kudos ,3. I'll be writing a lot for these two.

In hindsight, Jaco knew he should’ve checked the prison roster.

When the hundredth prisoner he’d dragged back in the cell started throwing that name “Granolah” around, Jaco simply ignored him. There was nothing interesting or worth looking into about a man who had the name of a cereal bar. At least not to Jaco—not when there were other things to preoccupy his mind.

Yet that _one_ slip up, that one bout of ignorance toward a man who actually came from a race called ‘Cerealians” landed him in more hot water than he was capable of getting out of. It turned out Granolah—was a problem. A bounty hunter, who was also a hitman ; so an extremely dangerous problem. He wasn’t like the rest of these goons locked up for stupid reasons—Granolah was actually a threat and dangerous if he had the chance to be.

So furious wasn’t even the word to describe just how angry the Galactic King was when he found out of _Jaco’s_ screw up.

Which is why, as of current, Jaco was on a ship—in deep space by himself, following a lead to a sketchy planet that he wasn’t even sure existed. It wasn’t so much that the Galactic King told him he was fired, but it was more so—in his strange accent, “ _If you don’t bring that prisoner back, don’t even think of returning to this part of the galaxy”._

And to be truthful, that wasn’t _that_ bad. His home world was located near the unknown regions of the galaxy but, Jaco had cut ties with damn near everyone close to him on his planet and never dreamed of going back—he wasn’t very keen on Earth so in hindsight, he had to bring back the green haired hooligan or perhaps become a bounty hunter himself.

“Damnit…” Jaco muttered, breaking his own mental turmoil as the stars streaked past him.

He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and eyes dimmed (given he could not actually blink), as his ship carelessly cascaded by in hyper space. He was stuck in a milky tunnel, with absolutely no idea where he was going.

The planet where Granolah was last located again, did not show up on any charts and Jaco felt he had put in coordinates for a random place in space. He was surprised, his ship as feeble as it had grown over the last hundred years could take this. There was a part of him nervous that he’d fly right into an asteroid and another part of him that figured that would solve all his problems.

He exhaled again, as he gazed at the picture provided to him by the Galactic King of Granolah.

Jaco _had_ seen him once or twice, but never really dawned upon it. He was, for the most part always kept to himself yet there was something about him—something sinister about him that not even Jaco wanted to prod at.

On one hand, he knew he needed to find this man. On the other hand—he kind of wished that Granolah had gone on his way. That this planet he was supposedly on did not exist. Jaco didn’t know how to feel about the Moro incident, or how he coped with such a near death experience that literally required divine intervention to save him.

If he could avoid incredibly strong enemies—he would.

Yet, as his luck would have it—his navigator began to sound noting that indeed, there was a planet just outside of the hyperspace lane. There were life readings, a lot of them, and the energy signature his ship had registered for Granolah was certainly…there. Jaco gulped as he ran his fingers across the control pad and pulled his ship out of hyperspace. Suddenly, a large brown planet appeared before him as the stars halted, and nervously, Jaco began his descent.

It didn’t take long for his ship to break that barrier between space and the grainy atmosphere and eventually, he landed a few yards from the area where Granolah’s energy signature had been spotted. From where Jaco stood, he could see that there was a small town—and it was low populated. This was one of those planets that didn’t offer much, where people came to refuel, drink, kill someone and make a quick get away. It was no shock that Granolah would be there.

Jaco made way down the semi dirt like terrain and away from the hill his ship was perched upon.

It didn’t take that long to get to the small town, and luckily for him—he blended in well. It had been a great call not to wear his Galactic Patrol vest—as these were more than likely criminals. But given Jaco was an alien, a visible alien at that, he fit in rather well with the majority of the others. It was always strange to him at least, how aliens like him would usually be seen in places like this, where as those who could at least pass for human even with varying skin tones didn’t frequent these areas.

Though it was something he didn’t ponder on.

Jaco had reached a building that appeared to be a Cantina and quickly walked through. He wasn’t a fan of bars or crowded places in general, but he was able to blend in. He sat at one of the booths and silently looked around, his large eyes able to gaze around without being dedicated.

He saw various aliens…namekians, reptilian species…his species yet…no cerealian. He supposed that a man with green hair and a somewhat humanoid appearance would be easy to find, but apparently, even for Jaco’s keen eyesight that was difficult.

He had decided to wait in the bar, just for a few more moments before he left. For more reasons thatn one, it was unwise to stay. First off, he could’ve easily garnered suspicion, secondly—there was no way he’d be caught dead sitting at a restaurant alone for more than ten minutes—it was embarrassing. So he sighed, jumped up and decided to head back to his ship to check the navigator. He more than likely needed to reset the damned thing so it could lock on to Granolah’s possible energy signature.

When he left the Cantina, he expected to just return to his ship without any disruption, yet what he didn’t expect were the gasps of concern from the town civilians followed by the realization of just why. On the hill where he had _just_ landed, was the aftermath of an explosion. A huge fire roared on the horizon as the remnants of Jaco’s ship turned to a heaping pile of ash and metal.

In hindsight (a phrase Jaco grew all to used to) he should’ve gone back into the Cantina to ask for help yet, he wasn’t thinking clearly. He was in the unknown regions of space, and though he’d grown up here, being on any planet in this belt without a ship was foolish. So he took off.

What running to his ship like a fool would do—he didn’t know, but perhaps he could salvage some parts.

As he ran up the hill, the majority of his ship was gone.

His communicators, his navigator—everything yet, that wasn’t even the worst part.

He had landed on a sloped area—while he did land on a hill, he didn’t quite land on top of it. Just upon a small chasm not to far from its peak. In short, Jaco wasn’t on high ground, but something _or_ someone was, glaring down at him from atop the hill. The sun made it difficult to for him to see the silhouetted figure, but what he _could_ make out was no doubt green, wired hair and an arm extended toward him.

It was then, Jaco went into fight or flight mode.

It wasn’t that he was entirely afraid of Granolah, but one thing he had learned about this species was that for some reason, they could shoot blasts from the tips of their fingers that were similar to sniper bullets. Meaning that if Jaco was hit in the head, he’d die (even if he did have a thick skull). Granolah on the other hand, was revered as one of the best snipers of his species of one—so that meant he certainly wouldn’t miss.

Jaco darted to the left as a blast shot, grazing him on the head.

“Shit!” Jaco thought, as bluish-green blood began to stream from a minor wound. He looked back up at the hill and Granolah was not there. Jaco’s next logical idea was to run toward his burning ship and see if he could withstand the heat long enough to pull out a blaster.

…That didn’t work as planned—much like the vast majority of this assignment…

As he approached the blaze, he could feel the presence of someone behind him. A shadow was cast above him, sending chills down his spine. Jaco wanted to turn to address his enemy, perhaps say something mouthy before being killed off in a brutal way, on a planet he didn’t even remember the name of. Yet, before he could do that, something hit him so hard in the head that his world went black instantly.

_“Who would’ve thought they’d send a Galactic Patrol Agent all the way out here. I can’t let you escape, and can’t let you go back. You’ll be a bargaining tool in the future.”_

Jaco’s unconscious mind wanted to scream all the human curse words he knew, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t move or sense himself or the rest of his body. He was trapped in a deep abyss with nothing but his ears guiding the way—he only hoped for the best.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the jerk of a ship taking off the shocked him, followed by the familiar light streaks that had delivered him to this godforsaken planet.

His eyes came to light, as he looked around a very dim lit space craft. It was roomier, and larger than his—colder as well. As his focus came into better view, he realized that he was bound, or at least his hands were. Jaco began to panic but held his breath as not to alert whoever may have brought him here. But, just _who_ brought him here? Well that question was answered when he looked just a few feet ahead at a large chair—the only thing visible from the back view was that wavy, green hair.

 _Granolah…_ Jaco thought to himself as he slowly stood and approached the seat.

He wasn’t really thinking right, and really only wanted a way to commandeer the ship and get home yet. Even if it meant knocking out Granolah, he _had_ to do something.

“I know you’re there—Jaco.” Granolah responded calmly. “For both of our sanity, it would be wise for you to sit down until I tell you otherwise.”

“What are you gonna do—put me in time out if I don’t?” Now—Jaco knew that wasn’t the smartest thing to say, nor the most mature, but the way he looked at the situation he’d be dying anyway. So why not have a little fun with it.

He heard an annoyed grunt from Granolah and the Cerelian shifted a bit in his chair, toggled with some control panels before standing up and walked toward Jaco.

Jaco stood his ground, observing his captor. It was at that moment, he noticed a few things about Granolah.

Firstly, there was no shame in admitting Granolah was kind of hot—well, really hot. Jaco, as much as he hated near humans did have a thing for their men, but that wasn’t the point of this. Secondly, he was a lot taller than Jaco expected however—on the lean side. Skinny and lean, yet not entirely thin as it was obvious he was somewhat well built—but he wasn’t any Vegeta either, so perhaps Jaco could take him on. Other than that, one of his eyes were covered—either due to an injury or something of the sort—he could not see out of that eye—a blind spot.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Granolah spoke, breaking Jaco’s silence. “But you’re my hostage. You’ve seen my face and know my location, so you’re too valuable to give away and you absolutely cannot go back to Galactic Patrol.” He crossed his arms, and glared down at Jaco. “But if they come looking for me—then at least I know I have something to bargain with.”

“I’m on a termination notice—so you may wanna rethink your bargaining tool.” Jaco punched himself in the gut—why was he being such a smart ass?

“Look—this isn’t the ideal situation for any of us. If you do what you’re told, then maybe I’ll let you go if I have no need for you anymore—”

Perhaps it was the “if you do what you’re told” part that sent Jaco—he was not a dog, but sometimes he had the brains of one. He could help himself when he rammed his head into Granolah’s body in an effort to at least, cause him to stumble. Luckily he did more than that as Jaco’s hard head had rammed right into Granolah’s crotch, and like most near humans with that specific appendage between their legs, he came crashing down as if he’d been stabbed. Jaco let out a laugh as he jumped over Granolah and ran to pilot’s chair. Luckily for him, a blaster was left on the panel and Jaco, even when bound took hold of it.

“Stay down—” He pointed the blaster at Granolah, who had a cold fury in his eyes as he haphazardly managed to get to his feet.

“Give that—”

Jaco pulled the trigger and it just slightly missed Granolah; even he looked shocked.

“I’ve done nothing but be kind to you—and you just tried to kill me!” He didn’t quite yell, but he raised his voice.

“Well you kidnapped me!” Jaco had no sympathy—he pulled the trigger again yet this time nothing came out. He looked at the barrel and realized this had run out of plasma energy so would have to be charged. He wanted to laugh again, or curse—or both, yet he couldn’t for Granolah had eventually gotten to his feet and had whisked Jaco into a type of lock one would use for a while dog.

“I’m going to throw you out of the airlock!” Even Granolah sounded in disbelief when he said that yet, Jaco just decided to push his buttons more—literally. He broke free for a bit and ran to the control panel, grabbing the steering lever and pushing all sorts of controls. Even he laughed as the ship spiraled and cascaded all round causing Granolah, who was not steady, to be thrown around like a ragdoll. Jaco had his joy for a few more moments until he made one wrong turn, and even he was spinning around the place. 

At first, he fell on Granolah, and then the ship—still in disarray turned and Granolah fell on him—and damn was he heavy.

Angrily, Granolah fashioned himself to be able to walk despite his ship going in all directions while he had Jaco tucked under his arm like a child. He made it to the pilot’s chair, and sat the ship straight and angrily, say Jaco in his lap so he could not move, securing him with one arm. He then removed his scarf and tied Jaco up like a mummy figure. All that was visible were Jaco’s large, orange-reddish eyes. There was an empty chair next to him and it was clear he pondered on putting Jaco in it.

“You’ll make a mess if I let you go. You’ll stay like this, since you want to act up.” Granolah’s voice had calmed, but it was still evident he was angry.

“So this is what we’re gonna do now.” Jaco mumbled—completely unphased by what happened. Though didn’t know how to feel being sat in another man’s lap like his child.

“I can see why you were going to be fucking terminated.” Granolah sneered.

“Ooh—big boy language.” Jaco commented. “I can tell we’re going to be the best of friends.”

Granolah actually chuckled, catching his breath. “That’s if we don’t kill each other first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every day Jaco chooses violence LOL. I had to stop myself from laughing when I wrote half of this chapter. Anyway, I’m gonna try to make this a continuous fic—and I’m gonna write more fics for these two. This one is wild, as are most of them XD. If you follow me on twitter or tumblr, you know I really like Granolah and I also like Jaco and given Jaco is to blame for Granolah escaping—then he has to find him LOL. So yeah. This one is gonna be interesting, I’ll touch up on their relationship, their past, and even possible survivors from Granolah’s family (which I’m crafting his niece who is an OC of mine). But other than that—please tell me what you think! Kudos and comments mean the world <3.


End file.
